Mother Nature
"Nature always triumphs." Nature, after beating BF at the Battle of the Mansion Mother Nature, Great and Glorious Queen of Pomps, Mama of All, was a femme who played an important role in the Pomp civilization's development. Early History As one of the babies of the Founding Two, the first two pomps, Mother Nature was born into royalty. Her parents doted on her, believing she had great potential. Indeed, as she grew, she gained power and prestige and eventually took over from the Founding Two, becoming Queen of Pompland. Old Pomp meets Nature As the Queen, Nature was expected to find a suitable husband to rule at her side. However, she could not find any. Then, a chance meeting occured. Nature was walking about one day in college when she met Old Pomp, who was the oldest of the Six Hyper, the founding fathers of the race of Hyper Pomps, able to bend electricity to their will and generate it from their bodies. It was love at first sight (disputed by Artificial, who claimed that Old Pomp had decieved her with a mind control device). Soon the duo had used their charisma and resources to build the Pomp Empire to a height never before seen. In the words of Jerry, the great mouse, "Pomps played with rubies as though they were marbles, and gold lined the houses of the poorest pomps." Also, during their reign, they had three children, Baby Tech, who would grow to become a powerful cyborg, Flora, who would gain Nature's power except for animals, and Fauna, who would gain Nature's power over animals. Baby Tech is Transformed Main Article: Baby Tech A few years after his birth, Baby Tech was walking past a junkyard. A freak accident occurred when a bolt of lightning struck him, making pieces of the junkyard mesh together with his skin. He had become a cyborg! Nature was at first horrified, but later grew to accept, and even appreciate, her son's change. The Rebellion of Artificial A few decades later, Artificial, the great pomp, angered by Nature's obsession with nature (no pun intended), and Old Pomp's growing riches, decided to launch his great rebellion. Gathering an army of loyal (brainwashed) followers, he rebelled against the government. Losing battle after battle, Nature finally resorted to her deadliest weapon at the last stand. Releasing all her might, she blasted a great ray of pure Nature at Artificial. This ray annihilated his artificial army. He himself was seriously wounded, but refused to give up. Nature had also exhausted her reserves, and Artificial attacked her, in an attempt to take her as his Queen and gain dominion over Pomps. At that moment, Old Pomp saved her by blasting Artificial's body into a million shards. Thus, at the end of the crisis, Nature and Old Pomp's relationship gained even greater strength, while Artificial was left with his army in tatters. It would be a long time before he once again dared to try such a daring coup. Rise of BF Main Article: The Great War After the great crisis, Mother Nature thought that peace would finally come back to the land. Sadly, she was wrong. Nature's group of followers, who practiced the Art of Floweria, which combined Nature and Cleanliness, were being slowly split in two. BF, a powerful femme who claimed to be a child of the Founding Two (but that was a lie), was forming her own splinter faction. Called Filth, it glorified rubbish and stink, making it as great a enemy of Floweria as Artificial had been. Finally, Nature expelled them from the group. Shortly after this, however, the Filthians launched a coup. It met with immediate success, the Naturians not expecting such power from the splinter faction. Artificial, encouraged by BF's success, joined in the fight. It was the darkest time in Pomp history since the Artificial Rebellion 200 years earlier. Soon, the Naturians were driven back to their mansion, a last island in the sea of war filling Pompland. Baby Tech Proves His Usefulness Main Article: The Great War It was at that desperate moment that Baby Tech performed his first great deed. Using his super-powerful intelligence, he planned a daring way to break the siege and end the rebellion. Nature and Old Pomp decided his plan was good and put it into action. It was a great success. Artificial and BF were captured by the victorious Naturians, who later exiled them. However, both would begin gathering their forces again, though so shaken were they by their defeat that for many centuries, they remained peaceful with Nature. The Babies Revolt After the battle, the Pomp Empire remained stable for many years. However, soon a crisis would emerge. Baby Tech, outraged with the poor treatment of babies throughout the empire, declared a Grand Revolt of Babies. Nature was completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of babies, who thanks to their indestructibility, had complete supremacy. After the final battle, the babies gained the better treatment that they so craved, and also gained an even greater role in government. This, however, deepened the rift that had grown between Nature and Tech ever since the Battle of the Mansion. The Transformation of Ryan into the Destroyer - Part One - The Rift Up till now, Jared and Ryan, the Pompmakers who had created the Founding Two, had worked in unity and harmony. This would soon change, however. Slowly, unknown to the Pomps, even Nature, a great rift had seperated the two. This would finally culminate in the devastating Ryan-Jared conflict, which spread across multiple universes and laid waste to the Pomp Empire. The Transformation of Ryan into the Destroyer - Part Two - The Ryan-Jared Conflict Soon, the conflict erupted. It began when Ryan grabbed a handful of the pomps (several trillion), in the name of "liberating them from Jared", and also ordered Jerry, his mouse form, to destroy Nibbles, Jared's mouse form. Jared's retaliation was to take back the pomps. Ryan was also called the "Destroyer" by Jared. With their universe-bending powers, the two pitted pomp versus pomp, mouse versus mouse, Captain America versus Giant Man...(Okay, the last one is dumb). As the conflict brought the universes to their knees, Baby Tech saved the day and averted intergalactic crisis by reconciling the two superpowers. They made peace, but Baby Tech's second success had made Nature even more jealous. Hunting down Tech and Carl Nature, finally having had enough of Baby Tech constantly stealing the limelight from her, decided the time had come to kill Baby Tech. However, he had prepared for this day, and fled with his friend, Carl, into a "study room" which was in fact an indestructible spaceship. Nature, under the pretext of getting them back to school, began a great hunt for the two. Over the course of a decade, bounty hunters of all shapes and sizes tried and failed to get inside the two babies' spaceship, often getting disintegrated in the process. The legendary hunter Boba Fett almost succeeded, but was electrocuted when he tried to open the "front door". He then flew off in Slave One in a hurry. When Nature finally broke through, however, she found the two babies studying, as they had been for the past decade. Her heart melted, and mama and baby were reconciled. Floweria Flourishes After that, Nature continued to fight off attempts by BF and Artificial to take over by kidnapping Baby Tech. Although sometimes teased by Baby Tech and the other babies, there was never the same level of conflict between them as during the Hunt for Tech and Carl. Despite BF and Artificial's continued hostility, Floweria continued to thrive and grow, recruiting trillions of adepts. Although constantly attacked by Nature, who wanted to root them out, BF and Artificial have managed to survive and they continue to be in rebellion to this day, though severely weakened. BF has come close to killing Nature many times, but has always been foiled at the last. The College Partners Club Main Article: College Partners Club During this period of time, Nature and Old Pomp founded the College Partners Club (CPC), which included many of their college partners, including Doughman, the True Master, Jerry, Clippit, and Artificial (only admitted due to his power). This incredibly powerful organisation has prevented multiverse-wide disasters and foiled many schemes of BF, as well as other evil scum. It contuinues to be the ruling authority of the multiverse today. Rise of the Evil Mother Nature Main Article: Evil Mother Nature Although Mother Nature had made peace with the babies, a new evil would emerge to take the weakened BF's place. As the Browntificial Confederacy collapsed and Artificial was beaten back, BF unleashed her secret weapon, one that would cause great trouble for Mamas and Babies everywhere. It was the Evil Mother Nature, a completely dark and terrible version of Nature, armed with the good Nature's powers and given a completely illogical goal: to kill all babies in the name of safeguarding Mamas. Even as BF was finally obliterated, the Evil Mother Nature had emerged. Hiring (and quickly brainwashing) a smart femme known as the Propaganda Expert, she raised a brainwashed army and declared war on babies. The evil Mother Nature would become a frequent thorn in most pomps' sides. Their war has currently not abated, with both sides equally matched. The original GOOD Mother Nature has joined the fight against the Evil Mother Nature, who will hopefully be crushed. Personality and Traits Nature was a kind and loving mama, despite an obsession with strict obedience. She was also devoted to conserving the environment, and was known for her gentle healing methods which left both plant and animal revitalised. However, this did not impede her ferocity in battle. Enemies often fled upon seeing her shadow on the horizon, and BF herself admitted that Nature was "a powerful foe". Later on, however, she became as cruel to babies as Old pomp was fat. She then used her athourity to make the Naturia close in on and hunt down the Microchipia. Her faliure to capture Baby Tech made her fustrated and she vowed to kill all babies in sight. Powers Even as a baby, Nature already demonstrated incredible natural prowess. At the age of one month, the baby Nature could create fully grown oak trees in barren wastelands with just the lift of a finger. When she grew up, her natural powers had gained such strength they could make barren planets fertile, or could focus powerful elemental blasts at her enemies, reducing them to piles of ash. On top of this, she also had incredible endurance, and had been known to fight armies single-handedly for days. Her natural powers also extended to beast control, and the fact that her milk was compatible with every living thing in the universe gave her the nickname "Mama of All".(Just because her milk was universally compatible doesn't mean it tastes good.) Later in life, she also learnt how to use the Force. She was a talented user of it, able to master even the most complex of Force abilities.